deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Madotsuki is a DREAM WARRIOR in DEATH BATTLE!
(Warning: Speculation ahead.) Wiz: The Dreamworld; everyone has at least one of them. Boomstick: Unless you're Neco-Arc Chaos, then it's all over you! Wiz: One night, A girl named Madotsuki, was stuck in her own room, not willing to escape. Looks out into the Balcony with a beautiful night sky, and the only thing she can do while awake is play NASU, or jot down information of her dreams. Boomstick: Speaking of NASU, does that remind you of anyone? Eltnum, perhaps? Wiz: In order for Madotsuki to prove her existence in words, she goes to sleep, not to mention, she is a Lucid Dreamer that seems to go into one of videogame's most disturbing worlds... Boomstick: I mean, what the crap is up with Madotsuki?! does she have a past we never knew? Wiz: It's uncertain what her life was prior to the Events of Yume Nikki. Some state she got raped. Boomstick: AH! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, WIZ! Wiz: She could be a Hikkomori. Boomstick: We've seen many of those already! Wiz: She might have depression... Boomstick: Like Arta-''' Wiz: NOOO!!! It might be even possible for her to be held hostage by nobody, thus Madotsuki is afraid to leave as she might think her captor will kill her. '''Boomstick: But it's her dream abilities that put the Mettle in Metal, get it, Wiz? Wiz: ... Boomstick: Damn, nobody cares for Dokken anymore, huh... Wiz: However, we can't simply use any ability from said game, we had to Improvise as to which ones should make the cut. Boomstick: The Umbrella isn't like the one used in the Kingsmen franchise, but it does put out fires, and does a Seinfeld Reference nobody cares about. Wiz: Yuki-Onna is initially considered to be a monster in Japanese Folklore, it has long since, dumbed down to something cuter. in this mode, she can freeze things wherever sees fit. You would think catching a summer cold is useful enough now if you are on the receiving end. Boomstick: Medamaude turns Madotsuki's head into a hand with an eyeball. It allows her to teleport herself back to the Nexus in a pinch! But that's not all of Madotsuki's abilities, so check out the full episode in the future, where she fights to the bitter end against the Embodiment of Nightmares! Yep! Freddy Krueger! Stay tuned as we review his abilities in combat! Wiz: But if you're intrigued by speculation mentioned in this preview, Here is a link that may or may not answer your questions as to what could've happened if it weren't for the creator of Yume Nikki abandoning said game. Boomstick: Not only is there massive spoilers, there are also Graphic Content in the mentioned Page. You been warned. Wiz: Thanks for Reading! Also, Boomstick, I think they'll understand... Boomstick: Really? I've already seen too much Batman w/ prep time crap already! Batman can handle his own WITHOUT a Batcave to cheat at! Wiz: ... Ass. Category:Blog posts